thetruth.txt
by Kaiser Ichijouji
Summary: A side story to "The Nightmare Begins", and a peek into the Dejimon Kaiser's mind. (beware of TNB spoilers, or read on if you don't plan on reading the other story)


_Now work with me here people. This is, first and foremost, a side story to DavisDigimon's "The Nightmare Begins". I am the venerable Ken Ichijouji of said story, better known by my AOL SN, Kaiser Ichijouji. This short segment of prose is to be placed upon my character's webpage, but I felt that it would offer a nice counterpoint to those who have begun reading "The Nightmare Begins". However, beware. We are different authors, with different writing styles, and different memories. Both of our fanfic are based off of the same RP, but we may remember how things happened differently. Additionally, this is told from the point of view of a single character, rather than an overall story, to perhaps explain motives, or just confuse you more. But beware, for this may contain spoilers of "The Nightmare Begins" for those of you who wish to be kept in suspense. It can be kept in standalone, however, and thus, I urge you to read if you've no intent to read the other tale of our strange, scary RPG. ^_^ This is also my first, and perhaps last, submission to Fanfiction.net.. so feel free to critique me, review me, flame me, whatever. As a final note, this is meant to flow as sort of free prose, as a journal entry that could be found on Ken's little laptop that he will mention in the story. And as a final final note, **DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these charries. :p_

**thetruth.txt**

..perhaps I should explain. But even I'm not sure exactly where it all began.. oh, it certainly could have been those years ago.. during the true reign of the dejimon kaiser.. but it wasn't. ..I was so utterly defeated then.. my stronghold breached, destroyed.. my greatest creation turned to the data dust of the dejital world - deleted. ..and even Wormmon turning.. the proverbial whipping boy of this operation, attempting to sabatoge it, let me see the inner light.. what complete and utter bullshit.

..well, perhaps that's not being completely fair on poor Wormmon.. I'm sure he had the best of intentions. However, good intentions aren't exactly what I needed.. the following years passed in a blur.. I was home.. but I shouldn't have been, it felt so wrong.. and that.. that was when time seemed to repeat itself. ..I returned to the Dejital World.. but of course my empire had vanished.. the Dark Rings.. the Dark Spirals.. the Dark Spires... all gone. ..yet the Chosen Children remained, unchanged.. had it even been a year? ..no, it couldn't have been.. must have been sooner.. some of them may have said "what of the crest of kindness?"..and the reply would simply remain.. "what of it?" You see, there has been a vast misconception in most versions of our little tale.. the misconception that I actually cared. ..the misconception that I never knew the world was real. ..some may say that I had turned to the side of good once I learned that it was real.. worked for the kindness of the Dejital World.. to them, I say.. I always knew exactly what I was doing.. and I had no intention of letting go..

..I never took on the crest of kindness.. and when I returned, indeed, I returned as the Dejimon Kaiser.. Wormmon, loyal companion that he was, remained my footstool forever more.. and plans were set in motion.. you see.. ambitions are a wonderous thing. But sometimes, they can be set far too low.. for why settle for merely ruling a land with an iron fist.. when you can control it's every waking moment, it's every citizen.. cultivate it as you will.. and perhaps my ambitions had thus become set too high. For I now wished to no longer be known as the Dejimon Kaiser.. but rather.. the Dejimon God.. ..but every plan has it's stumbling blocks.. and mine was the need for the D-3s..

Ah yes, the D-3s, marvels of modern evolution that they were.. they were needed for my plans.. the first was nabbed with minimal trouble, though I'm afraid the poor girl's modesty was a bit.. how shall we put it.. decimated. However, despite the claims that some may make, I never laid a finger on her in **that** manner.. it was only a necessary evil to get at her D-3, the poor girl, and when it was mine, I sent the dear Hikari away. Ah, but would one lone D-3, coupled with my own, be enough to get the task done? At this point in time, I had no ideas to exactly what the task was.. so the answer was a hearty "of course not!" ..and that was why, for the first encounter in quite some time.. I got into a scuffle with Motomiya Daisuke in the quest for his D-3. A number of foolish choices later, and I was left with none..

..foolish choices abounded.. I was rather surprised.. I am not known for making such rash decisions. For just hours before, when I had been plotting a plan to fuse D-3 and flesh, to merge into myself and re-emerge the Dejimon God.. now I lay cold, scarred perhaps for life.. burned, twisted flesh useless. You see.. scuffle after scuffle unfolded.. and during one particular scuffle, it appeared that I had lost.. for a stray attack by a certain Courage Armor Dejivolved Dejimon.. or, if you wish to be precise.. Flamedramon.. had sent me to the hopspital.. and so, there I lay, in the intensive care unit.. hating.. raging.. and waiting... but waiting was something that could not be done for long. So I broke out as soon as I could.. looking much like the mummy from horror movies of yore.. and let's make a long story short here, shall we? It was in this time that my D-3 was recovered, the death of my parents discovered (..oh.. had I forgotten to mention my disposal of them? ..tut, my mind is so cluttered these days..).. and my apartment complex burned to the ground. ..but I was free.. free from that illusion, and in the true world.. the real world.. the Dejital World. ...and it was then that I set about becoming God..

..it sounds so.. crazy, doesn't it? Becoming God? ..but here I was.. about to do it.. and I was succeeding too.. all it took was the right amount of knowledge, and I had found that.. but the limitations became soon known.. the operation complete, the coding fixed.. and I was still not God.. the lone D-3 didn't have that kind of power in it.. I was superhuman.. I could punch humans across a room, as would later be learned the hard way by Daisuke.. but still, I was not omnipotent, I was not omniscient.. I was a king among humans, yet even some of the smaller Dejimon could take me down working together.. the experiment was a failure, wasn't it? ..even with all my strength.. my citadel, my stronghold was infiltrated.. I was put down.. and my world exploded around me. ..so in these frantic few hours, in which I write this.. I have concocted a way of injecting electricity in certain signals, literally "jolting" my Dejital coding into new patterns.. and the outlines have been drawn, and finished.. and I am now ready. Daisuke and Takeru have already shown up once.. I must finish this before they do so again, and try to take my only console from me.. in a few hours.. or perhaps a few days.. I will partake of a fine wine.. laced with poison. Yes, I will delete myself.. but if all goes according to plan.. then I will return...

..in Primary Village.

**- end of file -**


End file.
